


Visible from the a international space station

by Boffin1710



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Bond is Christmas Grouch, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Lights, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-16 16:39:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13057959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boffin1710/pseuds/Boffin1710





	Visible from the a international space station

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Venstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venstar/gifts).



The early winter weeks brought an injured recuperating double oh to be confined to their flat. Alec had managed to blow out his left knee in his latest Novosibirsk, of course falling on the ice after his mission was completed, to his utter embarrassment.  After an orthopaedic surgeon had worked his magic on Alec’s knee, much to his distress, he was ordered to stay off his leg except for coming into Medical for therapy.

Consequently, a bored Alec is a nuisance Alec… and the upcoming holiday season made the situation even more unbearable.  After three weeks of homebound Alec, James was practically begging for a mission.  There were only so many syrupy happy ending holiday films he could watch. Not to mention, if he had to listen to Nigella say one more time, “I don’t believe in low-fat cooking” he would shoot the television. 

When the lights began to go up around the city, their third, that closeted Christmas Elf… Q… joined forces with the grounded Russian.  Not only did he join Alec in his holiday addictions but he encouraged him.  The next thing James knew there kitchen counter was covered in Christmas cookies and the pair were searching online for decorations.  The final insanity was Q’s cat wearing a holiday sweater.  

He was doomed.  

God bless tiny…. god bless Tanner who finally came through with three week vacation… mission to Morocco.  Sunny, warm, and no Christmas cookie mess or holiday decorations. 

Bond lounged on the balcony of his hotel room basking in the sun whilst he skyped with his partners at home who were making cookies… of course.  He was actually beginning to feel sorry for the minions in Q Branch who were being inflicted with all of their kitchen experiments.  Q’s face and hair was covered with flour and what appeared to be Royal Icing.   And either Q had become adventurous with his appearance or there was a streak of icing or purple food dye his hair. 

“Mission status?” Q asked a little too Quartermasterly for their kitchen. 

“He get this way when trying to follow a recipe.” Alec chuckled as he rolled across the kitchen on the chair that Q had installed wheels so Alec wouldn’t have to be up on his knee too much. 

“I do not!”  

“Yes, Princess…” Alec chuckled.  “Just hurry home, James.  It’s Christmas.” He added as a handful of chocolate chips cake flying across the kitchen at him.  

“Call me princess….”

“What’s that glow in the background?  Don’t tell me you’ve set the kitchen on for again?”

“No… no… Q just… little shite got carried away with the fairy lights.”  Alec half whispered into the phone.  In other words, Bond thought, Q had strung up enough fairy lights that their flat was probably visible from the a international space station.  

Bond’s mission was completed in record time but he managed to convince Tanner that there were a few loose ends to follow and tie up so he could enjoy the peace and quiet in Morocco before having to face Christmas Hell at home.   Another week of sun, relaxing unfortunately had to come to an end and he had to return to home soil.  

Bond finally made it back to MI6 late on December 23rd, dropped off his equipment with a promise to report into M the next day.   As he drove towards the flat… home… it dawned on him that this was the first year in many that he had someone waiting for him and that he actually had a home to come to at the holidays.  And as much as Alec and Q drive him crazy at times, actually all the time, coming home from his mission this Christmas meant more that he had realised.  He was not alone this year. He had actually missed them, even with their bat shite crazy holiday madness.  He would never admit that out loud to them though.  

He rounded the cornered coming up to their flat, discovering he couldn’t miss, nor could away one else in the neighborhood.  The Christmas Elf has obviously discovered the front door with his fairy light fetish.  He’s almost afraid to see how the inside looks. 

And with good reason…

As he quietly enters the flat he is confronted with fairy lights, mass quantities of fairy lights… in every nook and cranny.  The dreaded holiday monster of Yuletide lore has obviously vomited all over their flat covering every surface in fairy lights… definitely visible from space.  How can they actually be asleep with all of this…

But they are… somehow.  A Christmas miracle in itself.  

Bond lingered in their bedroom doorway watching his partners sleep.  Alec lay on his normal side of the bed snoring softly, left knee propped up with a pillow underneath it.   His other leg though was thrown over Q’s.  His right arm lay across Q’s torso with the younger man tucked underneath his shoulder protectively.  Even in his sleep, Alec was on guard protecting his quartermaster.  Q was on his back in the middle of the bed, blanket tangled around his legs, pushed against Alec.   Hands curled against his chest underneath his chin, an indication to Bond that they hurt him. A sign he had worked too many hours.  

He watched in silence for quite some time mulling over the fact that he honestly was glad to be home, until he saw Alec’s left hand start to move ever so slowly towards the holster tucked away under the mattress.  “It’s me, Alec.”

“Good way to get yourself shot, James.  Wouldn’t make for a very nice Christmas.” Alec muttered, hand stroking down Q’s side as he muttered in his sleep. “Home early.  He’ll be pleased.”

“What is that all over the kitchen?” Bond started as he began to strip off his suit to join them.

“In the morning, James…” Alec sighed. “Bed.. sleep.”

“How can you sleep with all these lights…” Bond continued even as he crawled into the bed curling up against Q. “Can’t leave you two alone at all…”

“Arse.”

“Wanker”

Alec reached a right hand over a little farther, giving Bond’s shoulder a squeeze. “We missed you too, James.  Merry Christmas.”  Bond smiled quietly into the dark curls of his sleeping quartermaster.  He had missed then too.  Even though their flat was visible from space.


End file.
